newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice is Dead
Alice is Dead is a Point-and-Click adventure on the website Newgrounds.com, created by ImpendingRiot and drawn by Hyptosis. It has also been featured on other flash websites. It is loosely based off of the classic book Alice in Wonderland. Background Story You play as The Rabbit, who is part of a mercenary group led by the Mad Hatter. Lately, The Rabbit has been helping Professor Burr with the Oystercloud project, which is a project made to fuse the world above with Wonderland. Not very much is known about this project, other than the fact that it requires cats. The Rabbit does his work and doesn't ask any questions. He also grows attached to his partner, Alice, and Professor Burrs' unnamed daughter. One day The Hatter sent Alice on a mission alone and she doesn't come back for a while. The Hatter refuses to tell The Rabbit what has happened to her, but he does eventually tell The Rabbit to kill her. At first, The Rabbit refuses, but he accepts when Hatter tells him their organization's enemy, The Queen (who is male) is also trying to kill her, and he'll take his sweet time doing it. Not wanting Alice to suffer, The Rabbit accepts the job. He continues with his mission. Alice is Dead 1 The Rabbit wakes up in a cave forgetting everything, including who he was. He looks around and finds Alice's skeleton on the ground in front of him, with a note in her pocket saying "Kill The Rabbit". The Rabbit makes his way out of cave and into Wonderland Forest. He finds a bell there. After killing the Caterpillar, The Rabbit uses its monocle to find the code to a suitcase with a mirror in it. After looking in the mirror, The Rabbit remembers everything about himself and what he had recently done. Reception Alice is Dead Episode 1 was immediately well received with Daily 1st and Weekly 2nd. It now has over 1.3 Million views on Newgrounds. Alice is Dead 2 Sadly though, this does not last long. One of The Queen's guards hits The Rabbit on the head and takes him to Wonderland Jail. The Rabbit, who has forgotten almost everything again except that he's the rabbit, wakes up and finds that the only thing that they didn't take from him was his bell, which serves no purpose in any of the games. The Rabbit then meets The Mad Hatter, who is in the cell next to him. He tells The Hatter that he wants to escape jail. The Hatter tells him that if he wants to get the key out of his dead cellmate Lewis' stomach, he'll have to find a magic nut. After finding a nut in his toilet, The Rabbit cuts open Lewis and shrinks down using the nut and enters Lewis' body. The Rabbit finds the key in Lewis' stomach, but has to kill a worm first. Even after killing the worm, its corpse blocks the key and he cannot get it. Meanwhile, The Hatter breaks out of his cell, kills all the guards, unlocks The Rabbit's cell, and escapes Wonderland Jail. The effects of the nut wear off for The Rabbit, and he grows back to normal size. He finds The Hatter gone and his cell door unlocked. After exiting his cell, he finds all the guards slaughtered. The Rabbit finds the evidence against him in a safe and exits the jail. He comes upon the Oystercloud machine and activates it, making fish fall from the sky. He looks at the evidence and realizes that he killed Alice. Alice is Dead 3 The Rabbit kills a guard and takes his cell phone. Then he makes his way to Wonderland City with the bell and goes back to his old hideout. There he listens to a voicemail message from the Mad Hatter saying that The Queen is in town and The Rabbit should go give him his "regards". The Rabbit goes to the nightclub where The Queen is supposed to be. After gaining entrance to Professor Burrs' lab via a slot machine, The Rabbit tries to go down a tube elevator, but the controls are locked. He gets a message from a stranger who turns out to be Burrs' daughter, saying that she locked the elevator and won't unlock it until he finds and watches all three of her tapes. The Rabbit finds and watches the three tapes on a TV smashed onto the head of Professor Burrs' dead body. The tapes reveal that Professor Burrs was close to completing the Oystercloud project, but his daughter wandered into the lab and accidentally fused herself to one of the cats that Burr was working on, depressing him so much that he refused to work on the project any further. The Queen murdered Burrs. The Rabbit obtains a gun from Ann and makes his way back to the tube elevator. Right before entering, The Rabbit receives one last message from the stranger, warning him not to go down there, saying "I don't want you to end up like Daddy." The Rabbit ignores this and enters the elevator anyway. Upon arriving at the top, he is shot and killed by The Queen. The Queen flees the club and goes to his limo. After the credits, Alice (or Ann dressed up as Alice?) appears, then shoots The Queen. Note: As we find out, both Alice and the Rabbit received orders to kill each other. Alice is Dead 4? ﻿At the end of Alice is Dead 3'', when it says "The end", a question mark flashes for a brief second. This may mean that the creators are debating whether or not they are making a fourth installment of the series. Trivia﻿ *In ''Alice is Dead 2, if the player looks out the hole in the wall for a while, they would eventually see Burr's daughter (fused to a cat), then the word "Oystercloud". If the player were to enter this into the terminal, they would learn a little bit about the Oystercloud project, as well as unlock the game's secret medal. *In Alice is Dead 3, there is an easter egg referencing the bell that is never used. If the player were to call a number on a bathroom stall, they would get the answering machine for a bell cleaning company. The person talking would say that there is nothing that he hates more than someone carrying a bell around with no purpose, which is exactly what the player does every episode. *In Alice is Dead 3, one of the numbers on the bathroom walls is for someone named Boris. If the number is called, it plays the song from the first Alice is Dead. If the player enters the middle stall after calling that number, the Rabbit will receive a text message saying "Alive Slice". Mix the letters around and it becomes "Alice lives". Category:Flash series Category:Flash games Category:Point 'n' click